Hiei in RainbowLand script
by Tiggerola
Summary: Hiei wakes up in a land full of color and happiness! The Color Kids take him as their long lost friend, Black Night. Will Hiei put up with his new friends, or will he join Murky and Lurky to rid the world of color forever?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Bonus Links to accompanying pictures and Audio Drama in Profile

* * *

[_Some may know how our dear Sally Sue had the notion a while back to transport Vegeta to Care-A-Lot while sleeping and kidnapped cartoons to make them sing Kum-by-ya around a campfire…but this time she had another idea…she wondered what would happen if Hiei woke up in RainbowLand!_]

Hiei: [_holding head_] Ouch! That must have been something powerful to knock me out of my tree…

Rainbow Brite: [_rides up to him on Starlight_] Hello ^_^

Twink: Where did you come from?

Hiei: [_brushing self off_] I don't really see how that matters to you…

Starlight: He looks rather dark, do you think this is the working of Murky and Lurky again?

Rainbow Brite: Twink! The Star-sprinkles! [_throws Star-sprinkles on Hiei, he glows rainbow colors for a while then turns black again_]

Hiei: -_- I know not of such nonsense you speak! I don't have time to play, I'll be on my way [_zips off, but finds there is no way to escape the place then notices the rainbow leading out so he goes towards the castle where the rainbow is coming from_]

Starlight: [_from behind_] You seem pretty fast! Perhaps we could race sometime. After all there isn't a creature in the universe that can outrun me, Starlight, the most magnificent horse in all the universe!

Hiei: -_-; _Thinks: not to mention the most humble_

Rainbow Brite: Not now Starlight, I think our friend may need our help!

Hiei: OO; Friend? Huh, friendship doesn't come that easily, it has to be earned!

Color Kids: [_running towards him from the castle_] Yay! Another friend!

Rainbow Brite: Everyone, meet Black Night! The long-lost Color Kid!

Hiei: O.O;;; You can't be referring to me?!? I'm no Color Kid! I hate color, that's why I wear black, and I'm over a hundred times your age!

Red Butler: [_pats Hiei on the back_] ^_^ Nice of you to join us!

Buddy Blue: [_shaking Hiei's hand_] yes we definitely needed more guys around here!

Hiei: -_-+

Canary Yellow: [_thinks: I'll say since Rainbow has dibs on all of the guys already_]

Shy Violet: [_whispering to Patty O'Green_] teehee, he's kinda cute isn't he?

Hiei: -_-+++ [_pulls out katana_]


	2. Chapter 2

[_Hiei pulls out his Katana and Rainbow Brite jumps off of Starlight and presses the star on her belt, making a rainbow come out and wrap around Hiei's weapon_]

Hiei: O_O??? What did you do? -_-

[_katana turns into a sunflower_]

Rainbow Brite: We don't hurt each other here!

Hiei: [_mumbles_] I wasn't going to hurt anyone, just quickly slice everyone into little bits! -_-+

Twink: I think our Great Friend needs to see him, he might know how to deal with him.

Rainbow Brite: Great idea Twink!

Hiei: [_groans_] Another friend? XP

Color Kids: [_in unison_] To the Great Rose!!!

Hiei: [_as being dragged into castle_] I don't know what's worst, the pathetic kindness or pitiable names around here -_-

[_everyone goes down the hall and comes to a large set of doors they open it up and enter a room where the "Great Rose" is sitting on a big cushy throne everyone shows their respects to him_]

Hiei: O-O??? . KURAMA!!! What are you doing here???

Buddy Blue: [_pushes Hiei down on his knees_] Do not talk to the Great Rose that way!

Rainbow Brite: Dear Great Rose, we bring you Black Night, the long lost color kid. We feel that he may be some trouble, what should we do?

Kurama: ^^ Why Hiei! [_suppressing laughter_] ahem, I mean Black Night why are you troubling your friends? They mean you no harm!

Hiei: -_-+++ Have these fools brainwashed you? I thought the humans made you soft, but what these brats have done to you here, I fear to imagine!

Kurama: Don't worry, just play along!

Hiei: hn, I don't "play."

Kurama: They do need you, you know that black is the presence of all the colors! ^_^

Hiei: _ grrrr I will not participate in this nonsense! And you still didn't answer my question!

Kurama: [_to everyone else_] Do not be frightened by Black Night's stubborn attitude, he is really quite harmless! If you are nice to him and show him love and kindness, you will come to learn he is quite the excellent character!

Everyone: ^____________^

Kurama: Now I imagine Hiei…[_cough_] Black Night is exhausted from his long journey, if Red Butler and Buddy Blue help him with a bath while the others prepare a room for him, I'm sure he will be more cheerful in the morning!

Everyone: ^_^ YAY!!! [_Drags Hiei, er, I mean Black Night out of the room_]

Hiei: -_- I promise I will get you for this Kurama!


	3. Chapter 3

Hiei: [_wakes up in colorful room and holds head_] Ugh! That was the most traumatizing experience. I never want to experience a 'bath' again! Eck, I can't stand all the fragrant smells here, I must find a way out of here!

Shy Violet: [_enters carrying a tray of food_] Good morning! ^///^ Did you sleep well?

Hiei: It was dream… [_stares in wonder at the smiley face pancakes, bacon, and eggs_]

Shy Violet: ^_^

Hiei: …I hate dreams.

Shy Violet: V_V

Hiei: Tell me, how do you get out of here?

Shy Violet: As in leave? But Black Night, we need you here.

Hiei: [_gets out of bed and walks to the window_] I could care less about your needs. All the colors here are making me nauseous.

Shy Violet: Please give them a chance, they aren't that bad…

Hiei: What is that gray area over there?

Shy Violet: [_looks out to where Hiei indicated_] That's where Murky and Lurky live, they always try to rid the world of color.

Hiei: Interesting, hmm…

Shy Violet: Can I ask you something?

Hiei: hn [_stands up on the windowsill and turns to look at Shy_] I don't see how the answer would make a difference to you. [_turns back and jumps out_]


	4. Chapter 4

Hiei: [_Stands at the edge of Rainbow Land staring at the skull-faced lair of Murky and Lurky_]

Voice: [_from behind_] Why don't you give the color kids a chance?

Hiei: I never asked for your advice Kurama.

Kurama: [_appears and leans back against a rock_] You know revenge isn't the answer.

Hiei: Who said anything about revenge? All their warm affection was suffocating me.

Kurama: ^^ They do mean well.

Hiei: And I could care less. You can go back to them if you wish 'Great Rose' but if I have to stay in this wretched place, it will be away from them.

Kurama: Very well, Hiei. But you are making an unwise decision. [_walks off_]

Hiei: hn [_approaches the skull_] This is more like it [_walks in_]

[_Murky and Lurky are plotting for their next idea to rid the world of color…the Duper Gloom Ray! They see Hiei come in and stare at him questioningly as he looks around_]

Lurky: Gee Murky, do ya think that's another one of those color kids

Murky: Quiet Banana-Brain! He's walked right into our trap!

Lurky: OoooHoooooOoooo Oh boy! …duh, what trap is that Murky?

Murky: _ Doh! Shush Alfalfa-Breath! [_to Hiei_] heh heh, well hello there little boy! It's so good of you to come visit us, can we help you?

Hiei: -_-+ First off, I'm not a boy, secondly, I hear you are trying to rid the world of color.

Murky: What? Where did you hear that from? ^^;

Lurky: But Murky…[_Murky steps on Lurky's foot_]

Hiei: I'd like to help you.

Murky & Lurky: oO?

Hiei: I'm sick of all the smiles and laughter here…I want it to end.

Murky: [_pulls Lurky aside and discuss the situation then comes back_] Well you've come to the right place my boy! In fact we could use your help right now [_pulls out from behind the nozzle to his contraption and gives a hoarse evil chuckle_] by being the first to experience the Duper Gloom Ray!!!

[_Murky shoots w/ contraption but Hiei casually throws spirit energy at it destroying the whole contraption_]

Murky & Lurky: oO Oo O_O;;;???


	5. Chapter 5

Murky & Lurky: oO Oo O_O???

Hiei: Let me rephrase that…I didn't really come to help you, you are to follow my orders.

Murky & Lurky: [_falls down at Hiei's feet and bow to him_] Yes Master!

Hiei: hn You two are pathetic! I should just destroy you now, you probably wouldn't be much help anyway.

Murky: Ohoho Great one! Spare us! We would be a big help to you! We've been perfecting our technique for years and years and years…

Hiei: You obviously don't know how to rid those brats of their colors, otherwise you would have managed to annihilate them by now.

Lurky: Duh Murky, what is A-ni-el-ate mean?

Murky: Can it Amoeba-Brain! Heh heh, don't mind him Master, we know where they get the color from…

Hiei: [_raises eyebrow_] Where?

Murky: eh, Well the color comes from their star sprinkles.

[_flashback to Rainbow Brite using the star sprinkles on Hiei_]

Hiei: -_- I could have figured that out…where do these sprinkles come from?

Murky: They mine it out of the cave.

Hiei: Lead me to this cave.

[_In the meantime back at Rainbow Castle_]

Shy Violet: Rainbow! I've got terrible news! Black Night has run away!

Color Kids: [_randomly_] What? Oh no! That's awful!

Rainbow Brite: We should ask the Great Rose!

Kurama: Don't worry, I already know.

Everyone: [_is startled and turns to look at the Great Rose_]

Rainbow Brite: We're so sorry, we'll find a way to make things better!

Kurama: Yes, I know you can handle it, but it may be difficult, he is with Murky and Lurky now.

Red Butler: What?!?

Shy Violet: [_starts crying_]

Rainbow: I'll send for Moonbeam and Stormy to come help.

Kurama: Sounds good. I'm sure they will be very beneficial to have around in this situation.

Rainbow: Twink! Send word to Moonbeam!

Twink: [_salutes_] Right away! [_leaves_]

Rainbow: Starlite and I will go and see Stormy and then see if Krys would be able to help as well.

Buddy Blue: But that will take a lot of time!

Canary Yellow: But Rainbow! We need you here!

Rainbow: I know, but this is serious. This is a time where we must all work together to do our part, even if it takes us in far off places. It is our duty to do what is called upon us to help each other and in that we will be able to [_background music swells_] bring color and joy to the universe!


	6. Chapter 6

[_Murky and Lurky are leading Hiei into the mine where the star sprinkles come from_]

Hiei: So this is where the color comes from.

Murky: chheeheehee Of course it is greatness! You see all that icky color in the cart there?

Hiei: [_observes the layout of things_] Hn. [_uses Spirit Energy on the cart but has no effect on the crystals, he continues different attacks on the color crystals to no avail_] I planed on using this for something else before being thrown into this contemptible place [_un-bandages his arm and releases the Immortal Dragon of the Darkness Flame which finally destroys the color crystals_]

Lurky: Look Murky, the tunnel is shining!

Murky: oO WHAT?!? Come on dodo brain! Those are the Sprites, we've got to hide! [_runs behind another cart_]

Lurky: Duh, okay Murky [_hides under a pebble_]

Murky: doh, [_pulls Lurky behind cart with him_]

Hiei: cowards -_-

[_Sprites enter humming a cheerful sprite song until they spot Hiei_]

Sprite 1: woha! weenneenanyuakaeii! ^_^ [_Grabs Hiei's hand_]

Hiei: Let go [_can't release his arms from it_] -.- You realize I can't understand a single thing you say!

Sprite 2: shonefalirimamu! ^_^ [_Grabs Hiei's other hand_]

Hiei: -_-;

[_Sprites lead him out of the mine back to the castle_]

Lurky: Murky! We're letten him get away! He'll tell dem that we're here!

Murky: Ohhoho don't be too worried Amoeba-Brain! They have the brat, but we have a way to destroy color! [_diabolical horse laughter_]

Lurky: Yeah! [_sinister chuckle_] O.O duh…how's that Murky?

Murky: [_rubs hands together_] You'll see! Yes, they'll see!


	7. Chapter 7

[_Back at Rainbow Castle, the Color Kids are organizing a search party along with Twink, Moonbeam, and Kurama, Sprites enter with Hiei_]

Sprites: [_all speaking excitedly_] Woameiashiene! Rawawnwemai! Nininamuraiashi!

Kurama: It's nice to see you've decided to come back Black Night! ^^

Color Kids: YAY!!!

Hiei: Don't be too quick to celebrate.

Canary Yellow: But we really missed you…

Buddy Blue: …And we're glad you're back.

Hiei: How can you say you're glad when you don't even know what I'm about to do?

Color Kids: ???

Kurama: [_whisper_] Hiei…

Rainbow Brite: [_returns_] Stormy will be here shortly, she said that she made some new friends and went to bring them as well. Krys says that he'll be coming soon too.

La La Orange: We knew you would come through for us!

Rainbow Brite: Oh Black Night has returned! I guess we won't need the others' help. But I'm still happy to meet their new friends.

Hiei: …Yes, but you fai…

Indigo: Oh boy! I just love meeting new friends! ^_^

Patty O'Green: How wonderful it has been with all these new people we have met!

Hiei: -_-+++

Canary Yellow: We should throw a party!

Red Butler: Or a parade! ^_^

Rainbow Brite: ^_^ That's a wonderful idea! I'll go see if Brian wants to come!

Hiei: NOT SO FAST! Just so you know, I have found a way to destroy the color.  
Color Kids: [_gasp_]

Kurama: But that is quite unnecessary, Black Night, the Color Kids have done nothing to you.

Hiei: How very perceptive, but that is not the reason that I have returned…I came back here so I could…[_is interrupted by a sudden whoosh of air movement in the room_]

Jin: Woooweee! Datwasshurefune!

Hiei: oO??? Jin? _ What the world are you doing here???

Stormy: [_enters w/ Touya right behind_] We're here Rainbow! Now what's the matter?

Hiei: And Touya too??? _ + Kurama! You have some explaining to do!

Kurama: ^^; Relax, Black Night!

Rainbow Brite: [_to Stormy_] Well, I'm not sure right now. I thought Black Night ran off with Murky and Lurky, but now he's back and saying he can destroy color! But that's not what he is going to do so, I'm not sure!

Stormy: oO; Wow! That does sound pretty confusing!

Touya: So you say the problem is with Black Night? [_looks over at Hiei_] Let me see about this [_approaches Hiei_] I take it that you must be Black Night…

Hiei: Cease playing their game. You know very well who I am!

Canary Yellow: So Stormy, who are you're new friends?

Stormy: I'm sorry ^^; in the bustle I forgot to introduce them. Meet Gusty and Sleety!

Hiei: -_- Again with the names…this is getting out of hand!

Stormy: I must say that Gusty is pretty fast! Don't tell Starlight, but I think he'd be able to beat him in a race! And Sleety is real good with ice! I'm going to have so much fun this next winter!

Jin: Noweres da bloak uu is causin all da truble? Oi'll show em oos boss round ere! Oi aven't ad a decent foight since Urameshi long ways back! [_notices Hiei_] aw! Well ifn it isn't moi uld opponent! Hooboy! Dis match culd get mighty interestin realquick!

Hiei: -_- And just when this day couldn't get any better…

Voice from corridor: Hey Rainbow!

Rainbow Brite: [_turns around_] Krys? Oh I'm so glad you've made it!

Krys: ^^; Oh yeah. Don't mention it! I'd like you guys to meet a friend I met on Spectra…meet Ice Gem!

[_everyone looks as what appears to be a young girl shyly enters the room and looks up_]

Hiei: Yu…ki…na…?


	8. Chapter 8

Hiei: Yu…ki…na…?

Yukina: [_sees Hiei and Kurama_] Oh! I didn't know that you were both here. That's good to see some familiar faces.

Rainbow Brite: Welcome to Rainbow Land, Ice Gem! ^_^

[_Color kids approach Yukina_]

Buddy Blue: [_offers handshake_] It sure is nice to meet you!

Red Butler: [_bows and takes her hand and kisses it_] You really are a gem!

Hiei: -_-+++ [_thinks: You better watch it, don't start getting fresh w/ my sister!_]

Krys: Yeah, isn't she special? Now what seems to be the problem, Rainbow?

Rainbow Brite: Well, Black Night over there was missing, but now he's back and I think he might have been trying to threaten us with something.

Yukina: Black Night? [_Yukina and Krys look over at Hiei, where Rainbow is pointing_] Is that true?

Hiei: [_looks away embarrassed_] no

Rainbow Brite: I guess the problem is solved, except for we should provide rooms for all of you to spend the night since it is getting late and you came all this way to help.

Krys: Gee thanks Rainbow! You don't have to go through all the trouble, you know ^^;

Rainbow Brite: I know ^_^

Canary Yellow: We were going to have a parade tomorrow!

Krys: Really? Fun! But why a parade? Lets throw a whole carnival.

Lala Orange: Can we Rainbow?

Rainbow Brite: Sure! That would be wonderful!

Everyone: YAY!!!

Red Butler: [_takes Yukina's arm_] May I have the pleasure of escorting Ice Gem to her room?

Buddy Blue: Wait! I was about to ask that! _

[_Red Butler and Buddy Blue begin to argue over who will take Yukina to her room_]

Hiei: [_raises eyebrow_] [_thinks: That's the first time I've seen them have an expression like that, and now they're fighting? Odd for this place._] Don't they have to prepare the rooms first Kurama?

Kurama: Since they were expecting Stormy, Moonbeam, and Krys to come, they prepared rooms for them while we waited for Rainbow's return. We just barely started organizing your search party when you showed up. I suppose that they would have Yukina sleep in the same room with Moonbeam and Stormy while Gusty and Sleety will share a room with Krys. The castle doesn't have that many spare rooms you know.

Hiei: And why, pray tell, are they not required baths first like _I_ was???

Kurama: Well… ^^;

Jin: didaye ear sumtin abut a bath fer everywon? It'd shur bee fune ta splash em ole!

Touya: Too bad I don't know my way around the castle yet, otherwise I could offer to escort the pretty little ice demon…

Hiei: [_glares at Touya_] Don't even think about it. [_walks to Yukina and glances at Red and Blue_] They seem to be busy, I believe I could show you to your room.

Rainbow Brite: ^_^ Why Black Night! How thoughtful of you! Of course you may!

[_Red and Blue stop arguing and stare in shock as Hiei leads Yukina out of the room_]

[_later down the hall_]

Yukina: This is very thoughtful of you Hiei. It sounds like they gave you another name too.

Hiei: Sadly, yes. [_pause_] How did you get here?

Yukina: Well [_blushes_] I heard that my brother might be here…

Hiei: I told you before that he's dead, why are you still following rumors?

Yukina: [_looks down_] Well, then I suppose I have my own reasons.

Hiei: [_looks over at Yukina in shock then focuses forward again_] Still, that doesn't say _how_ you got here.

Yukina: I was brought here, how did you and Kurama get here?

Hiei: I'm not sure about Kurama, as for me…I just woke up here. I keep hoping that this is all a deranged nightmare.

Yukina: Oh but it can't be. Things here are too beautiful to not be true!

Hiei: Well, as long as you enjoy it here. But be careful, I don't want any of those kids to hurt you.

Yukina: Oh Hiei they wouldn't ever hurt me.

Hiei: I hope your right. [_stops in front of a door_] I suppose this is the room they would have you in. [_opens door and starts to walk to his own room_] I'm next door if you need anything.

Yukina: Hiei?

Hiei: [_stops cold, w/o turning to look at her_] Yes?

Yukina: Will you be at the car-ni-val too? It would be nice to be with someone I know.

Hiei: Why can't Kurama suffice?

Yukina: Well…I don't know what it is, but I feel more comfortable when you are around.

Hiei: [_eyes grow wide and sweats_] …very well, I shall accompany you tomorrow.

Yukina: Thank you, sleep well. [_goes into her room_]

Hiei: [_whispers while looking at the tear gem_] you too…


	9. Chapter 9

[_Carnival in Rainbow Land, Hiei is with Yukina, they go on the Ferris wheel and roller coaster (I'll just let you imagine how Hiei reacted to these thrills), Sprites walk around with cotton candy, booths of carnival games and a fun house_]

Rainbow Brite: Are you ready for the race Starlight?

Starlight: Of course I am! After all there isn't a horse in the whole universe that can outrun me!

Rainbow Brite: I hope you enjoy the view here, Great Rose, it should be an exciting race!

Kurama: Why thank you. Yes this seat you have provided proves quite exclusive.

Rainbow Brite: ^_^

Starlight: Where did that Black Night kid run off too? He should run in the race too.

Kurama: That's thoughtful of you to think of including him. I'm sure that he and Yu…[_cough_] Ice Gem will arrive here with everyone else shortly.

[_In another part of the carnival, Hiei and Yukina pass a throwing booth_]

Yukina: Oh Hiei, that looks like fun, would you try?

Hiei: To be honest, it looks pointless.

Buddy Blue: Here, you just throw the ball and try to hit the pins to get a prize! I'll show you! [_throws three balls and knocks down 9 of the pins and gets awarded a little stuffed sprite and hands it to La La Orange_]

La La Orange: ^_^ Why thank you.

Hiei: Hn. [_picks up a ball and knocks all of them down with one throw_]

Buddy Blue and La La Orange: O_O

Hiei: [_gets a giant stuffed doll and hands it to Yukina_] Here, I'm sure you have better use of this than I do.

Yukina: W-why Thank you ^^

Shy Violet: Oh Hiei, there you are, Rainbow would like to see you.

[_Hiei and Yukina give quizzical looks to each other_]

[_In Murky & Lurky's cave, Murky is mixing chemicals while chuckling to himself_]

Lurky: Hey Murky! [_looking through flask, distorting his face_] Is it almost done yet?

Murky: Not quite Alfalfa-Breath.

Lurky: Please hurry, I want to go to the carnival too!

Murky: There won't be a carnival when I'm done!

Lurky: awww V_V But I really wanted to ride a horse-y.

Murky: doh! ~ Will you be quiet already?!?!?

[_Big puff of smoke explodes in their faces_]

Murky & Lurky: [_coughcoughcough_]

[_Red eyes appear in the head of the smoke_]


	10. Chapter 10

Krys: No way! Only horses can run in this race!

Starlight: Why do you care? I can outrun your horse easily, Black Night will provide me a challenge.

Hiei: Don't bother, I have no intention to run in your silly race.

Starlight: Are you scared Black Night?

Hiei: I have better things to do.

Krys: You heard him Starlight. Leave him alone.

Starlight: Well if that's the way you're going to be. [_turns to Yukina_] At least you'll be able to see me Ice Gem [_poses_] after all I _am_ the most Magnificent horse in all the universe! [_winks_]

Hiei: -_-+ Just for that I think I will race.

Jin: WooHoo! Ifn's dat il be da case, Oid be joinin ya tuu!

[_Racers (Jin, Stormy on Skydancer, Kris on Onyx, Rainbow Bright on Starlight, and Hiei) line up and a sprite shoots a water pistol to get them started and they the horses take off_]

Jin: Weeel be given dem a rune for dere muney!

Hiei: hn.

Jin: Wot cha say tu a little wager if'n ya will. Over de fair Ice Gem…

Hiei: gr. Leave Yukina out of this!

Jin: Well Touya en I were asken her ta sit buy us on da float in de parade. She saad ta take et oop wit cha.

Hiei: Dream on its not going to happen.

Jin: She seemed loike she wanted tu tho…ifn's oi win, she will, if ya can beat wind, den oi'll lay uf.

Hiei: Fine.

[_They take off, Hiei and Jin quickly pass Skydancer and soon catch up with Onyx, Jin spurts ahead so Hiei exerts an extra leap ahead and passes Jin, They inch past Staright who then tries to run faster, keeping up_]

Rainbow Brite: SLOW DOWN STARLIGHT! You're going too fast.

Starlight: Nonsense! I can't let them beat me!

[_rumble, rumble, **BOOM**_]

[_The Dragon of the Darkness Flame shoots up from the ground in front of the racers_]

Yukina: Oh no! Hiei didn't call that here.

Kurama: No he didn't, something else summoned it, but what?

[_The Dragon looms over, revealing Murky and Lurky controlling it with reigns, it starts smashing through carnival attractions_]

Murky: Ooo hoo hoo! Comeoncomeoncomeon!

Rainbow Brite: Oh no! It's ruining all the color! We must do something!

Starlight: Right! [_charges towards it_]

Hiei: There's not much they can do against it. [_darts towards it_]

[_The Dragon heads straight for them and the force scatters them_]

Yukina: NO!!! Hiei!!! [_crys gems_]

Murky: [_spots glimmer out of corner of eye and sees Yukina's tears_] $**.**$ I must have that color kid!

[_The Dragon heads straight for Yukina_]

Kurama: We must take cover.

Touya: Shouldn't we fend it off?

Kurama: [_shakes head_] This is up to Hiei, unfortunately not even I would be able to stand a true blow from it.

[_Kurama and Touya lead Yukina from the bleachers but Murky cleverly maneuvers the Dragon to pass right next to them, allowing Lurky to grab Yukina_]

Murky: Get her dodo brain!

Lurky: Duh, you mean like this?

[_Lurky grabs her by the back of her kimono, Kurama and Touya try to make him let go, but their powers are unusable due to the overwhelming energy radiating from the Dragon right next to them_]

Lurky: Huha! ^^ I did it! Look! I did it Murky!

Murky: checheche! Excellent! Lets go!

Lurky: But I didn't get to ride the horsey! V.V

Murky: Keep hold of this brat till we're back to the cave and you can buy a horse to ride anytime you wish!

Lurky: Realy? ^_^

[_They fly off in the distance and those knocked out by the Dragon's force start to come too, when Hiei gets up he is weakened but manages to stand, he faces the horizon that the Dragon flew towards, reaching out his hand_]

Hiei: NOOOOOOO!!!!!

[_He falls to his knees, clenched fist hiting the ground_]


	11. Chapter 11

[_Rainbow Brite, Color Kids, and Sprites are gathered in the Rainbow Room, Hiei, Kurama, Touya, and Jin enter solemnly_]

Rainbow Brite: Any luck?

Kurama: [_shakes head_] V_V Their cave has been destroyed, there's no trace of where they went.

Red Butler: But we must find a clue! They have Ice Gem!

Buddy Blue: Yeah, and who knows what they'll do to her.

Jin: Guessin' buy de glimmer uv 'er oiyes, ai'd say dey'd be…oof

Touya: [_elbows Jins stomach and whispers_] Not now, they don't know!

Jin: ^^; Roite! Heheh, dey'd prubabley juust 'old 'er fo ransume.

Red Butler: Then we should split up and search for her everywhere! We HAVE to get her back!

Kurama: I'm afraid it isn't safe for you outside the castle at this time. They may have the Dragon-Monster return.

Krys: So what can we do, Great Rose?

Kurama: I would suggest focusing your efforts on restoring color to Rainbow Land, while we search for Ice Gem.

Rainbow Brite: Good idea, we'll have to all mine the color crystals to get the color back.

Kurama: Even the mine might not be safe at this time, however…

[_Hiei turns and walks away_]

Shy Violet: Black Night? Where are you going?

Canary Yellow: Wait!

Patty O'Green: Come back!

[_Hiei continues without pausing and exits the room_]

Outside it is dark and desolate, Hiei thinks back as he wanders about.

***Flashback***

Kurama: Well this is where Murky and Lurky's cave was.

Touya: Nothing much NOW is it?

Kurama: Apparently even though they can summon the Dragon, they were unable to stop it.

Jin: Dey muust ave, uderwoise we'd still be feelin da power frum dat ting!

Touya: And everything here looks as dismal as the pits of Demon World so their trail's existence is next to none.

Kurama: Perhaps you two can search the rubble while Black Night and I scout around…

Hiei: You can cut it with those useless nick-name Kurama!

Kurama: ^^; Oh sorry.

Jin and Touya move around the rubble looking while Kurama scans the distant area

Kurama: I'm sure your Jagan would be able to find your sister immediately.

Hiei: Don't you get it? Or are you blind? Did you not see how those two buffoons had COMPLETE control over the dragon? I have trained for countless years and still can only bribe the dragon with my very soul for it to do my will. No one has EVER mastered it. Then these runts pop up ride it like a circus pony! I am just as susceptible to it as you while it is under their control. I-I want to save Yukina, but I can't, not like this.

Kurama: Hiei…

Hiei: Save your speeches. She's gone and I only have myself to blame.

***End Flashback***

Hiei walks down the cave where Murky and Lurky showed him the color crystals

Hiei: It's all my fault…why? [_sits on the ruble of color-less crystals he destroyed earlier_] How could they have mastered it so quickly? [_stares at his palm that he summons the Dragon with_] If I hadn't been so eager to destroy the color…[_closes fingers over into a fist_]….they would never have even known about it. [_raises fist to chest and takes out Yukina's tear gem to look at_] I couldn't protect you… [_covers gem up_] …I'm sorry. [_eyes close and a lonely tear escapes and rolls down his cheek, turning into a dark round ruby that falls to the floor unnoticed_]

[_Hiei sits in silence till he senses someone coming then returns the gem while standing up_]

Shy Violet: Oh Black Night! I didn't expect to find you here.

Hiei: What are you doing outside the castle? It's not safe for you here.

Shy Violet: I wasn't planning on being out long, I snuck out to see if there was already a cart of crystals that we could use.

Hiei: For some reason I can't see you just 'sneaking out' then again, none of you here could lie even if you wanted to.

Shy Violet: ^///^ Well, it is for the good of the world.

Hiei: Would it do the world any good if Murky and Lurky were hiding here? They would have captured you just like Yukina.

Shy Violet: Who?

Hiei: Oh what is it that you guys call her? Ice Gem.

Shy Violet: You're still sad that she's captured, don't blame yourself.

Hiei: What do you know?

Shy Violet: [_gasps at Hiei's sharpness_] I-I…

Hiei: Just go back to the castle. [_turns away_]

Shy Violet: v_v She must be very close to you then?

Hiei: Huh? [_looks back and then forward_] Why would you care?

Shy Violet: It must hurt to keep it to yourself. Have you ever shared your feelings with anyone else?

Hiei: How pointless, I don't need to.

Shy Violet: [_timidly_] If you need someone to talk to, I'll listen.

Hiei: I told you I don't need to.

Shy Violet: H-have you ever tried?

Hiei: If I were to 'try' why should I tell you?

Shy Violet: [_shrugs_] I don't know…I suppose because I'm interested…and I care about you.

Hiei: [_looks back over shoulder_] You don't even know me.

Shy Violet: Then I would l-like to.

Hiei: You couldn't handle the truth. [_looks forward_]

Shy Violet: … [_looks down, to the side_] …Perhaps… [_raises eyes_] …but you don't know unless you try.


	12. Chapter 12

Hiei: It wouldn't make any difference if you did know about me.

Shy Violet: I bet it would. I only want to help you Black…

Hiei: [_turns_] Will you stop calling me that! My name is Hiei, not Black Night!

Shy Violet: Hee-ay? Why didn't tell us that sooner.

Hiei: Like you guys would listen. [_turns away_]

Shy Violet: I'm sorry V_V

Hiei: Whatever.

Shy Violet: I know I can't make you tell me about yourself. To remain shut off from the world is your choice. I wish there was more that I can do, but if not…I'm glad I know your real name, Hiei. [_turns to go and spots the ruby tear gem on the ground_] What's this?

Hiei: What's what? [_turns to see she's picked up his tear and is examining it_] Nothing.

Shy Violet: It feels strange. Like just holding it makes my whole body sad.

Hiei: Then drop it.

Shy Violet: Yet it's beautiful…even in its own forlorn way.

Hiei: [_snatches the gem from Shy Violet and throws it_] Forget about it and return to the castle where you're safe.

Shy Violet: o_o [_recovers from shock_] Why don't you come back to the castle too?

Hiei: I don't belong there.

Shy Violet: You shouldn't be alone, I'll stay here with you.

Hiei: I can take care of myself.

Shy Violet: v_v Very well… [_walks to where Hiei threw the gem and picks it up then starts to leave_]

Hiei: What do you think you're doing?

Shy Violet: ^///^ I wanted to keep it, it is pretty.

Hiei: Even though it makes you sad?

Shy Violet: Yes, it makes me feel the loneliness that I imagine you must feel, the hurt, the sorrow, the pain…

Hiei: [_stares at Shy Violet_]

Shy Violet: If you don't mind, I'd like to keep it to remember you, my friend.

Hiei: [_startled_] Perhaps…

Shy Violet: I should let you be though. [_starts to walk out_]

Hiei: Wait.

Shy Violet: Yes, Hiei?

Hiei: [_avoiding eye contact_] A-are you still interested?

Shy Violet: Pardon?

Hiei: In getting to know me, learning how I feel?

Shy Violet: Y-yes…do-do you want to share?

Hiei: I could try. But I've never done so before. I don't know where to start.

Shy Violet: Its ok, maybe you don't know how. I could tell you about myself first so you can see how, then it might not be so awkward for you. I know doing new things can be scary.

Hiei: -_- I'm not scared.

Shy Violet: Oh, of course not. ^^;

Hiei: Go ahead.

Shy Violet: Huh?

Hiei: Tell me about yourself! I don't have all day.

Shy Violet: Right! ^^

*****convo edited out so as not to bore readers*****

[_Shy Violet explains about her life in RainbowLand the good, the bad and even discloses some insecurities, then prompts Hiei to tell about himself, he says that he and the others are all demons, their real names, him being a forbidden child, Yukina is his sister, and about the dragon being of his own doing, this explains the tear gem that Shy Violet holds and its aura sends her the emotions concealed within_]

*****end convo summary*****

Shy Violet: O.O …I had no idea…I don't know what to say…

Hiei: There's nothing more to say.

Shy Violet: I'm sorry, I'm trying to understand, to feel as you feel. Does that make you feel better? That you don't have to bare this burden alone?

Hiei: What?

Shy Violet: I'm here for you.

Hiei: [_raises eyebrow_] Even though I am the cause of all of your sufferings?

Shy Violet: Of course! You are still my friend. I will help you.

Hiei: There's nothing you can do, even if I told you everything.

Shy Violet: Wanna bet? ^_~

Hiei: What in the name of Demon World are you referring to?

Shy Violet: Well, with enough color crystals, we can send out a rainbow and the light of it can overpower the Darkness so you can get your sister back safely!

Hiei: . You really think the Dragon of the Immortal Flame can be beaten by a silly little rainbow?

Shy Violet: If you are in a dark room and turn on a flashlight, can the darkness overpower its beam?

Hiei: Do you expect me to answer that?

Shy Violet: Trust me, I know we can win.

Hiei: We'll need a plan, there are questions I want answered before taking out Murky, Lurky, and the Dragon. Still it looks like your rainbow is our best bet.

Shy Violet: I wish I could help you here, but every color needs a person to operate it for the rainbow to work.

Hiei: Would Kurama suffice?

Shy Violet: [_thinks of Great Rose_] He doesn't know how.

Hiei: Can you direct him if he were talking to you telepathically?

Shy Violet: Perhaps, we could try that!

Hiei: Good. I'll need you for my plan.

Shy Violet: [_jumps_] ^__^ What do you have in mind?


	13. Chapter 13

[_Hiei explains his plan and what he wants Shy Violet to do, then he gets w/ Kurama telepathically so Kurama can organize the color kids, Jin, and Touya to help by powering up the Color Consol to make a rainbow_]

Hiei: And now to find where they have Yukina.

[_Hiei tears off the bandage covering his Jagan and turns away while searching, Shy Violet bites her lip but stands firm_]

Hiei: Down there, hop on!

[_Hiei jumps towards the pinpointed location carrying Shy Violet on his back while Kurama pleasantly speaks w/ Shy Violet telepathically as needed to control the color violet for the rainbow_]

Kurama's Voice: I'm impressed that you were able to get through to Hiei, thank you.

Shy Violet's Voice: ^///^ I just did what I thought I should…there are some color crystals in the cave that are already mined, the other two demons can come and get them so the Color Consol will work.

Kurama's Voice: Jin and Touya? I will send them right away. You grabbed enough crystals for yourself, correct?

Shy Violet's Voice: Yes.

Kurama's Voice: Now after the power button, how do I connect the color violet to the back-up supply of star sprinkles…

[_Hiei darts on with a determined gleam in his eyes, not quite a smile nor a frown on his face, after many tunnels and turns he stops suddenly_]

Shy Violet: Oof!

Hiei: They are right around the corner.

Shy Violet: Are you sure? The passage ways are so narrow, how did the Dragon Monster get down here?

Hiei: Made his own path from above. Now silence before they hear you!

[_Shy Violet gulps and nods, she tiptoes down the passage to peak at the layout and returns_]

Hiei: You know exactly what you have to do now?

Shy Violet: [_whispers_] Yes. But I don't understand where the Dragon went.

Hiei: I'll explain later. I doubt your Rainbow Brite will be able to find her way down here, we are on our own, without your silly rainbow.

[_Back at Rainbow Castle the remaining Color Kids and Kurama are working at the Color Consol while Sprites are running around frantically w/ color crystals and star sprinkles, Rainbow Brite approaches Kurama_]

Rainbow Brite: Is everything working out Great Rose?

Kurama: [_focused on the controls_] Yes, it's no trouble at all. Do you know of the lake behind the mountain?

Rainbow Brite: Yes.

Kurama: I want you and Starlight to hurry over there. And have Krys and Stormy go with you.

Rainbow Brite: But why?

Kurama: [_still focused on the controls, the violet glow reflecting off his eyes_] You will know when you get there.


	14. Chapter 14

[_In a cavern with a teal glow shining through the roof of it, Murky and Lurky are in front of Yukina, who is tied to a chair_]

Murky: Come now my dear, where did those jewels I saw you with earlier come from?

Yukina: [_turns head away_] hmph!

Murky: Now now [_places a finger under her chin_] You're going to make us very rich…

Lurky: Gosh Murky, she doesn't seem like she can talk, is she ok?

Murky: Doh shut up chicken breath and go get something.

Lurky: Ok Murky ^_^ …duh… o.O What do you want me to get?

Murky: Something to extract the jewels out from this kid!

Hiei: You will do no such thing.

[_Murky and Lurky are taken by shock and turn to see Hiei standing in a entranceway to the cavern_]

Murky: Oh look, if it isn't our little friend.

Lurky: Oh goodie! Our friend!

Murky: -_-; Be quiet hairball and just bring him here!

Lurky: Ok Murky! Duh are we going to have a party now? I love parites!

Murky: -_- [_turns back to Yukina_] Well if I remember correctly it was when this Black kid was hurt that you made jewels before…perhaps we should try that again.

Yukina: NO!

Murky: Aw, so now you'll speak [_turns to Hiei_] How fortunate for us that you decided to show up.

Hiei: Hn [_Smirks_] You really are fools to think that you can hurt me…

Lurky: [_reaches Hiei and picks him up by the shoulders and carries him across the cavern towards Murky and Yukina_] Come along! We're going to have a party!

Hiei: Actually… [_upon reaching halfway, he kicks, flipping him out of Lurkys grasp_]  
…here is just fine. [_to Murky_] Why don't you come here if you are so eager.

Murky: Now is that any way to thank us? After we destroyed the color for you?

Hiei: Funny, the way I see it you should thank me for showing you how.

Murky: Then I shall thank you again for now helping us to become rich! Lurky! Get Him!

[_Murky runs towards Hiei and pounces on him while Lurky jumps on from behind, Hiei powers up and the force throws them back_]

Lurky: .

Hiei: Might I ask you to bring out the Dragon again?

Murky: [_snickers_] Well if you insist, but this is going to hurt you more than myself…

[_Murky pulls out a bottle of dark liquid from behind his cape and starts to explain how it was concocted of the darkest elements that could be found in the pits along w/ the remains of the crystals that Hiei earlier destroyed, while distracted Shy Violet has snuck around the cavern in the shadows and tiptoed up to Yukina in the center, she starts to untie her_]

Shy Violet: Don't worry Ice Gem, oh I mean Yu-ki-na, right?

Yukina: [_warm smile_] That's right but Ice Gem is fine if its easier for you to say.

Shy Violet: Ok ^^ [_finishes untying her_] Follow me, we need to get out of here quickly.

Yukina: But Hiei…

Shy Violet: I know, I want to make sure he is ok too, but he can handle it.

Yukina: [_sighs_] Very well.

Murky: [_uncorks the bottle and pours a bit of liquid onto his hand_] Now that the lesson is over, I'll demonstrate your demise!

Hiei: You're mistaken… [_throws off cloak and snatches the bottle from Murky's hand while Murky stares at the cloak falling_] …Now I know what I need to and shall be able to defeat you.

Murky: O_O How did you??? . Never Mind You're Finished! [_summons the Dragon_]

Hiei: Hn. Fool. You're the one finished…[_pours some liquid onto the hand he summons the dragon with_]

[_Back at the castle, the Color Kids and Kurama are at the color console when all of a sudden Kurama gasps and stands up hitting the console, he starts to sweat_]

Kurama: Amazing…two dragons at once?

Twink: What are you talking about? Get back to work!

Canary Yellow: Twink! That's no way to talk to the Great Rose!

Kurama: No, its ok, thank you Twink for keeping me focused ^^ [_thinks: Rainbow better hurry, Hiei may not realize it, but he needs the rainbow more than ever now. At least Shy is there with him_]


	15. Chapter 15

[_Yukina and Shy Violet are almost to the passage around the cave they hold onto each other as they start to run, as they reach the passage, Kurama speaks telepathically to Shy Violet_]

Kurama's Voice: Violet! You must stay there!

[_Shy Violet stops and Yukina looks at her questionably_]

Shy Violet: But Hiei told me…

Kurama's Voice: I know Hiei, he won't allow either you nor Yukina to get hurt. You have the color crystals, use them.

Shy Violet: [_looks firm_] Right! [_to Yukina_] We need to help Hiei!

Yukina: Yes!

Lurky: Duh…not so fast!

Shy Violet & Yukina: AHHHH!

Lurky: Doh boy! ^^ Murky is going to be proud of me for stopping you girls! [_grabs them by the fabric of their shoulders and picks them up_] ^^ You wouldn't want to miss the party now?

Yukina: Please let go, that hurts!

Lurky: Wha-It does? Oh [_puts them down_] sorry.

Yukina: Thank you, how did such a gentleman as yourself end up working for a mean person?

Lurky: Duh ^///^ [_kicking his toes over the ground_] Gosh, I ain't really a gentlermen…

Yukina: You could have fooled me ^.~

Lurky: ^////^ Doh-ho-ho.

Shy Violet: o.O … [_Thinks: Well, it seems to have distracted him, I must get to Hiei_]

[_Loosing battle theme music from YYH plays in the background_]

Murky: You catch on quickly, but it won't be enough to stop me!

Hiei: Ironic words coming from yourself!

Murky: Don't you see that your dragon cannot defeat mine! Even if you used the special concoction…

Hiei: [_smirks_] What makes you think that?

Murky: If you were to unleash its full furry you would hurt your little friends! Not you nor that Rainbow Brat will stop me this time! [_horsey manical laugh_]

Shy Violet: HIEI!!!

Hiei: [_looks down at Shy Violet and gasp_] Get Yukina out of here right away!

Shy Violet: No! Let me join you, I can help!

Hiei: It's too dangerous, get out!

Murky: Perhaps I should start with her! [_steers his Dragon towards Shy Violet_]

Hiei: Grrr…DON'T YOU DARE! [_steers his Dragon around to cut off Murky_]

Shy Violet: [_seeing a Dragon heading towards her_] AAAHHHH OH NO!

[_The heads of the two Dragons collide emitting an energy wave, Shy Violet is stunned then shakes her head and runs over to the chair that Yukina was tied to and stands on it_]

Hiei: Obviously you are not more powerful either.

Shy Violet: Hiei! Over here!

Hiei: [_steers the Dragon close enough to grab her hand with his free hand and pull her on beside him_] You fool! Are you trying to get yourself killed?

[_Both Dragons fly around each other continually colliding and jerking, emitting more power waves that rumbles the cavern walls {Grunts and breaks in speech due to the collisions of the dragons have been omitted for reading simplicity}_]

Shy Violet: Yukina is fine, Lurky won't hurt her.

Hiei: But Murky or I might, even on accident. That's why I needed you to get her out of here.

Shy Violet: I'm sorry, Kurama said…

Hiei: Forget what Kurama said! It's too late now anyway. If Yukina can't get away from us, we'll have to get away from her!

Shy Violet: But How?

Hiei: The same way the Dragon came in…notice the ceiling? It's glass from the sudden heat of the Dragon coming through followed by the rapid cooling of a lake overhead.

Shy Violet: Oh, there is a lake behind the mountain, that must be where we are under, but it also must be what eventually extinguished the Dragon before…we'll end up drowning if we go out that way!

Hiei: We have no other choice.

Shy Violet: Yes we do! [_pulls out color crystals_] Kurama decided that you may need these!

Hiei: This is NO time for a joke!

Shy Violet: I'm not joking! HEY MURKY! I bet you can't catch us!

Murky: You're challenging me? Ha! I'll take out you, your dragon, and then the rest of those Color Brats!

Shy Violet: [_to Hiei_] Now you can speed up enough to break through the ceiling, if Murky is right behind us, he'll be able to get through and the ceiling should again seal without letting the lake in down here! [_places the crystals on the head of the Dragon and puts hands on top while the Dragon absorbs the energy_] Trust me.

Hiei: [_scowls then face grows calm_] I trust you.

Lurky: Look Murky! A pretty rainbow!

Murky: Can it Rutabaga breath! Grab the girl and get on!

Lurky: Duh ok! [_picks up Yukina_] Sorry Miss, but you'll be ok!

Yukina: Oh please, you don't have to do this!

[_Murky brings the Dragon down for Lurky to jump on w/ Yukina on his back_]

Shy Violet: Get ready…NOW!

Hiei's Dragon gains a Rainbow Aura as Hiei steers straight up and through the ceiling, Murky trailing close behind, they shoot through water for a brief moment then emerge into a bright but dismal valley]

Hiei: [_looking behind_] Shoot! He still has Yukina with him, and now we're out of your crystals too.

Rainbow Brite: I can help with that!

Shy Violet: Rainbow! ^_______^ You're here!

Hiei: Heh, And none too soon.

Murky: Perfect! Thank you for saving me the trouble of going to you!

Rainbow Brite: Stormy! Provide a distraction! Krys! Go and get Ice Gem back!

Stormy: My pleasure! [_clouds emerge and rumble under Stormy and Skydancer in the sky as she summons an electrical storm_]

Krys: I'm on it Rainbow! [_flies Onyx near Murky and Lurky_]

Rainbow Brite: And as for you Black Night…help unite all the colors of the rainbow!

Hiei: [_nods_] I'm ready

[_Rainbow presses her Color Belt and letting out a rainbow that goes towards Hiei's Dragon and merges with it becoming a bright and fearsome colorful Dragon that absorbs energy from the electrical waves from Stormy's clouds_]

Lurky: Look Murky! A REALLY purdy Rainbow! .

[_Krys swoops by and picks Yukina off of Lurky's shoulder, with Yukina away from danger Hiei leads his Rainbow Dragon head on against Murky, upon collision the Rainbow Dragon consumes Murky's Dragon and the overwhelming power explodes into a color outburst that sends color back all through RainbowLand, Murky, Lurky, Hiei, and Shy Violet fall towards the lake but Lurky lands on Onyx, behind Yukina and Krys, Hiei grabs Shy while Stormy catches them on Skydancer's back, and Murky ends up hanging by his cloak that is clenched between Starlight's teeth_]

Rainbow Brite: I hope you learned your lesson Murky Dismal!

Murky: Oh [_gives a annoyed look of surrender_]

Krys: Yeah! We did it!

Rainbow Brite: Yes we did! And thanks to Black Night too!

Stormy: Shall we return to the castle?

Krys: And let's have a party!

[_That night the castle is full of light and excitement, music and chattering are everywhere within {and might I add that Lurky is having the time of his life dancing}, Hiei steps outside for some fresh air, he walks while gazing at the stars, he stops and turns when he hears a twig snap behind him_]

Hiei: What are you doing out here?

Shy Violet: Um ^/////^ I was wondering where you were going…

Hiei: You could have just asked.

Shy Violet: VoV I'm sorry.

Hiei: Don't be…its easier to concentrate away from all that noise anyway.

Shy Violet: So you just needed a break from the party?

Hiei: [_turns away_] I don't plan to return.

Shy Violet: You're not? Why?

Hiei: [_turns head back w/ almost a smile_] You are the way you are and I am the way I am. This is you're world, not mine. I'm setting out to find a way back home.

Shy Violet: Oh. But it's late, at least stay the night and set out after breakfast.

Hiei: [_scoffs_] And another 'rainbow bath'? I don't think so. I'm comfortable in trees and there's plenty out here if I need to rest.

Shy Violet: What about the other demons? Will they go? You can leave together.

Hiei: Whether they go or stay is their choice, but I'm done being here.

Shy Violet: Then…this is really goodbye?

Hiei: Yes…I suppose it is.

Shy Violet: Before you go…I want to say thank you…Thank you for visiting, and helping us restore the color after you tried to destroy it. Demon or not, you are really a good person at heart.

Hiei: [_puts hand on Shy Violet's shoulder_] I must say thank you too, for making an effort to understand. But…Ah! [_shakes head_] I can't stay here any longer; this place is making me weak. Goodbye! [_walks a few steps away_]

Shy Violet: Wait!

Hiei: What now -_-+

Shy Violet: I have your tear gem to remember all of you by…please [_picks a violet from the ground_] take something so you won't forget us.

Hiei: [_turns back to see Shy Violet blush as she hands him the flower_] O_O; [_stands a moment then grabs the flower and shoves it in his pocket and half-smiles to Shy Violet_] You're a fool.

[_Hiei continues his journey into a forest, when he gets tired he hops into a tree, upon waking he finds himself in the tree that he was in before he visited RainbowLand_]

Hiei: [_looks around and is comforted by the familiar surroundings_] A dream…only a hideous nightmare [_jumps onto the ground and sticks his hands in his pockets_] huh? [_looks down and brings hand out of pocket, holding a violet flower_]

**_~*~The End...really?~*~_**

* * *

_AN: Be sure to check out the Musical Radioplay Adventure to hear the adventure with music and see how Hiei's theme and Rainbow Brite's theme have the same motive (ie nature was just calling me to put him there! Even though I didn't realize it until I turned it into a musical!)_


	16. Deleted Scene

**DELETED SCENE!**

_(purely for enjoyment, feel free to read but will contain crossovers that extend past insane and rule-breaking, nothing horrifically bad though, if you can keep up its quite hilarious…this scene had to be taken out though due to the focus and purpose of my story and this…well has nothing to due w/ Hiei's dilemma and growth)_

[_During the party after overcoming Murky's Dragon there is music, punch, and delectable finger foods, everyone is chatting and having a good time, Sprites are playing games like pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey, Lurky is showing Yukina his dance moves, Red Butler approaches them_]

Red Butler: [_swooshes cape and hands a rose to Yukina_] Here, from the deepest corner of the Red Region came this rare and beautiful rose ^^

Yukina: I see, the rose is indeed beautiful.

Red Butler: Take it, and would you care to share a dance w/ me as well?

Yukina: A…dance? I'm sorry I don't know how…

Red Butler: That's ok, I can show you, it's easy.

Yukina: Well…ok ^^ [_thinks: These boys are so cute and friendly in this world_]

LaLa Orange: What about me? I would love to dance w/ you Red!

Red Butler: Huh???

Buddy Blue: Sure ^_^ Go ahead, I can teach Ice Gem how to dance!

Patty O'Green: Please show me how to dance Buddy!

Buddy Blue: Then Ice Gem will have no one to dance with…

Yukina: That's ok, Lurky is showing me how to dance just fine ^^ You don't need to trouble yourselves.

Red Butler: Well I suppose for one song…but let me teach Ice Gem first, 'k LaLa?

[_They dance, switch partners, Lala Orange spins with Red Butler to the other side of the room by the end of the song, as Red Butler makes his way back to Yukina, Kurama intercepts his path_]

Kurama: I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to have a word with you if you would just come over here with me

Red Butler: O.o Um…ok…Is something wrong Great Rose?

Kurama: [_pats Red Butler's head_] No, there is no need to worry…it's just you are becoming a big boy so fast, that I think you are now old enough to know this…

Red Butler: 0-0 Know what?

Kurama: Red…I am your father!

Red Butler: WhAt?!?!? x_X

Kurama: And you have an older brother, his name is Pegasus. He's kind of a half brother…but not really.

Inuyasha311: And I'm the mother, right? [_grabs Kurama and shakes him_] RIGHT?!?!

Red Butler: Where did you come from?

Kurama: ^^; Of course you are his mommy…

Red Butler: O.O … ^o^ Mommy!!! [_latches onto Inuyasha311's leg_]

Inuyasha311: No not you! Just your half-brother.

Red Butler: But…but… TOT

Kurama: No, you are the mother of them both…they are kind of half brother's because of me ^^;

Refi: Sorry sis, he kind of erased your memory of it.

Red Butler: And who are you?

Refi: ^^ You're fairy Godmother…

Inuyasha311: Hold on…my memory was erased?!?!? [_chokes Kurama_]

Kurama: It…was…an…accident…

Refi: Only the boy's Godfather was supposed to forget.

Inuyasha311: Who is…?

Refi: Hiei! You know him as Black Night, Red. And good thing he's not here right now so you and him don't fight like you did before memories were erased.

Inuyasha311: ToT But still you erased my memory!

Kurama: Does it help if I say that I have your memory saved on a backup disc?

Inuyasha311: . No…

Refi: How 'bout you guys go to the Great Rose's room and he'll restore your memory for you?

Inuyasha311: ToT But that doesn't change the fact that he erased it…well, ok [_drags Kurama off to his room_]

Red Butler: o_o I'm confused…

Refi: [_Pats Red on the head_] Don't worry, 311 and I came here to clean up Sally Sue's mess here, in other words, to get all the demons and to bring them home…this isn't the first time that these worlds have met…ho no! You see, [_takes a deep breath_] once upon a time there was Kurama whom you know as the Great Rose, and he started out as a Spirit Fox.

He used to be a cute little fox demon that went by the name of Shippo. After growing up and developing his powers, he became a stronger demon and adapted a new form, a.k.a. Yoko Kurama. It was at this time that he met your mother and with the love of a world labeled "Inuyasha" which is where Yoko Kurama dwelled as a child and her fancy on the hot [_drools_] Yoko Kurama, it was only natural for them to meet and get married (although the beautiful details of this are still too much for your young ears and would bore you for me to tell of their courtship, but this wasn't as shallow as it might sound) and live Happily Ever After.

That is when you're brother, Pegasus was born, you see he has white hair and brown eyes comparable to Yoko's silver hair and gold eyes. I believe that Pegasus ended up marrying a Sohma and that's where Ayame came from…meaning he's Yuki's daddy too, so that would make you his uncle…and with whole connection to the Sohma family, thanks to Ritzu, that would also make you a MONKEY'S UNCLE! lol Sorry ^^;

Anyway…where was I? Oh yes, so after Pegasus had a true love that sadly died on his wedding day and started the whole Billion Dollar corporation (and it was then he was also involved w/ the Sohma's) your father was learning how to solve the most intricate and complex puzzles his world could offer. Sadly he disappeared, but 311 eventually found him again as true lovers are wont to do…it ended up that Yoko escaped, wounded, to the human world and healed himself by taking over an unborn baby and was called Suichi. When he was helping the fight against demons however, he was referred to as Kurama.

It was so happy when your parents were reunited! And that's where you came along ^_^ Its no coincidence that you are over the color red! Red like Kurama's hair as well as yours and the roses that both of you care for ^_~ not to mention dashing…I see you are acquiring some of your father's charm! Now that's your family history unless you really want me to bring Hiei into this.

You can associate simply by the spikey hair that he is a desendant of Vegetta, who's race is a saiyan, meaning he isn't a full demon either! And well, to keep Pegasus company…lets just say there's a reason why Yugi's hair sticks out! Oh but you never met Yugi have you? I'm sorry, I must have really gone off on a tangent there. The funny thing I can't figure out…O.o As far as shows go…You're OLDER than your DADDY!!! Since the world "Rainbow Brite" was created before the world "YuYu Hakusho" hmmm…maybe your world was just discovered first…I'll have to get 311's inside tip of how she finds these Bishies before everyone else…

Red Butler: o.O Now I'm really really really confused! XP

Refi: ^_^ Kudos' to anyone who really read that whole huge and intimidating paragraph ^^ it's the support to all my theories incase you wonder where I got the connections I did.


End file.
